


Petrella Sounds Too Much Like Petrelli

by Flying_Monkees



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Peter tells Molly his version of Cinderella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrella Sounds Too Much Like Petrelli

Title: Petrella Sounds Too Much Like Petrelli  
Author: flying_monkees  
Pairing: Peter/Nathan, hint of Mylar  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Implied fun.  
Words:  3827  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Peter tells Molly his version of Cinderella  
Table/Prompt: Fairy Tales/Cinderella  
A/N:  Written for mission_insane.  Thanks tons to my wonderful beta flwrpwr_vampyre, without her, this would never have gotten written.  Of course, I got a little carried away with the wordage...  *sheepish grin*  
  


“Peter, will you tell me a story before bed?”Molly asked, crawling into her bed.Peter grinned, pulling the blankets up to her chin, tucking her in.

“Sure, what story?”Peter said, sitting on the edge of Molly’s bed.Molly thought for a few minutes, then smiled brightly.

“Cinderella!I want to hear about Cinderella.”Molly snuggled down into her pillow, staring at Peter.

“Okay, I think I can do that.Let’s see….”Peter thought for a few minutes before starting.

Once upon a time there was a little boy named Peter who loved his father very much.His mother had died when he was a baby and it had been just him and his father for many years.Peter’s father, Arthur, loved him very much, but wanted to give Peter a better life, so he went and brought home a beautiful stepmother for Peter and two stepbrothers.Peter’s new stepmother, Angela, didn’t like Peter very much and neither did his stepbrothers, Bob and Thompson.But they lived as happily as they could until the day Arthur died and Angela was put in charge.

Now Angela decided that she didn’t want to hire servants and she and her two sons made poor Peter do all the work around the house.Peter had to scrub and wash the house and the dishes and the clothes and his evil stepbrothers made him sleep in the fireplace and they started calling him Petrella.

“Petrella!Where is my suit?I have to go to market and I can’t wear any old thing.”Bob yelled at Peter.

“Petrella!Have you washed my socks yet?I’m down to only 15 pairs….”Thompson yelled out the door at Peter as he hung up the day’s wash.

“Peter, don’t you mean Cinderella?That sounds a lot like Petrelli….”Molly interjected, huffing a breath out at Peter.Peter grinned, ruffling Molly’s hair.

“Nah, Petrella sounds nothing like Petrelli, you’re just imagining it.”He glanced over at Nathan who just rolled his eyes, refusing to get drawn into the debate.“Where was I?Oh yeah!”Peter started the story again.

So anyways, there was this handsome prince who was still single, even though his father had tried to marry him off to the pretty Princess Heidi.But Prince Nathan didn’t want to marry just any old princess; he wanted to marry for love.His father was very unhappy and told him that if he wasn’t married, or at least engaged, by his next birthday, he was going to lose the crown.So Prince Nathan decided to have a ball and invite everyone who was anyone to come.He sent out invitations far and wide, hoping his true love was out there somewhere.

Peter heard the knock on the door and opened it, finding a king’s messenger there, holding out invitations.“Here ya go gov’ner, invitations for yer family.”Claude said, handing Peter the invitations, four of them to be exact.Peter grinned at him, and went to thank him, but he had left so quickly it was like he had disappeared!

Peter turned back to bring the invitations into the house, smiling.He was going to get to go to the ball!He couldn’t wait.He’d heard how handsome Prince Nathan was and he really wanted to go and see for himself.He looked up as Angela swept into the room, glowering at Peter.

“Give me those Petrella, you don’t _really_ think that you’re getting to go, do you?”Angela smirked at Peter as Bob and Thompson snickered behind her.

“But-but…it’s got my name on it.See?”Peter held the invitation up to Angela’s face.She grabbed it from him, reading it over.

“Well.It seems it does.But, you can’t go until all of your chores are done.Here’s the list.”Angela handed Peter a rolled up scroll.When Peter opened it, it rolled away, through the door and down the hill.He was never going to get all this done by that night!

“Oh, and add cleaning our suits and polishing our shoes to that.”Bob grinned at Peter as they all three moved off, laughing at poor Peter.

Peter heard them still laughing as they got ready for the ball, leaving him to do the long list of chores as they left in the carriage to have fun and meet the prince.It so wasn’t fair.

Peter slumped against the door, wondering how he was ever going to get done in time.Two little mice came up to him, scurrying up his arm.

“Ah!Mice!I hate mice!”Peter screamed like a little girl, trying to kill the mice.The little white mouse rolled its eyes as the darker mouse huffed at Peter.

“See, this is why I hate helping humans.All they do is run around, screaming and trying to kill you.Why won’t you let me kill this one, just this one time?He sounds like a little girl, no one will miss him.”The white mouse said to the dark mouse, scowling up at Peter.

“Now Sylar, you know that we’ve come to help Peter, it’s not fair how his family’s been treating him.”The dark mouse responded.

“Mohinder, you are way too nice for your own good.He needs to either toughen up and stand up to the bi…”

Nathan gave Peter a dirty look, warning him silently to watch his language.Peter grinned, looking sheepish, and then cleared his throat.

“Mohinder, you are way too nice for your own good.He needs to either toughen up and stand up to his evil…wicked…stepmother and stepbrothers or they’re going to eat him alive.Although, that wouldn’t necessarilybe a bad thing….”Sylar the white mouse snarked at Mohinder the dark mouse, grinning up at Peter, showing his sharp little teeth.

“Sylar, if everyone did what you said, there’d be no one left alive.We’re here to help, not hurt.”Mohinder mouse turned to Peter.“We can help you with the chores, but you’ll have to get yourself to the ball.”

“I-I think I can do that.Why are you helping me?”Peter looked down at the mice, confused at how there were talking mice in his house in the first place.

Sylar mouse growled, sounding a bit like a squeak toy.“Because this one pissed off a wizard who changed us into this, now we have to do good deeds until we break the curse.I still don’t know why you wouldn’t let me kill him.It would’ve saved us all a lot of trouble….”

“Because it wouldn’t have broken the curse and we’d be stuck as mice.Do you really want to go through life being blamed for the black plague?”Mohinder mouse huffed at Sylar mouse.

“Enough already.Sheesh, I never seen a pair of mice act like an old married couple before.”Peter exclaimed.Mohinder mouse shook his head and Sylar mouse looked embarrassed.

“Yeah, okay.Let’s get to work then.”Sylar mouse sighed.He hated this part.He ran down Peter’s arm, digging his nails into Peter’s hand as he ran towards the kitchen.Mohinder mouse sighed, following him.

“I’m losing my mind; I have to be going insane.Can you lose your sanity if you breathe in too many cleaning fumes?”Peter muttered, walking towards the kitchen.He looked through the door, seeing the two mice scampering around, cleaning and scouring and doing his chores.“Well, if I have lost my mind, at least it’s doing a good job of cleaning.”He sighed, walking off towards his room, trying to figure out what to do next.

Peter looked in his closet, staring at all the rags hanging there.Well, that was that.He had nothing to wear to the royal ball, what was he going to do now?If he wasn’t such a manly man, he would’ve thrown himself on his cot and cried, but…since he _was_ such a manly man, he sniffed, holding the tears in bravely…

“Peter, you could at least try and keep the story fairly realistic.You are not a manly man.”Nathan snorted.Peter gave Nathan a dirty look.

“It’s my story and I’ll tell it the way I want to tell it.”Peter huffed.

“It should be at least believable.”Nathan grumbled, going back to his book.Peter took a deep breath, starting the story again.

So Peter stood in front of his closet, blinking back his manly tears and trying to figure out how he could go to the ball and see the handsome Prince Nathan when he heard a noise behind him.He spun around, seeing a tall, gruff looking man with fairy wings on his back, glowering at him.

“Who-who are you?”Peter stammered.

“I’m your fairy godfather.Is that a problem?”The man fixed his horn-rimmed glasses, staring at Peter.

“No.Don’t you mean fairy godmother?”

“Do I look like a fairy godmother?”The fairy snapped at him, giving him a dirty look.

“Well, with the wings and all…I wasn’t sure.”Peter said, shrugging his shoulders.

The fairy godfather gave him a disgusted look before reaching into his suit jacket and pulling out a wand.

“First we have to get you into some decent clothes.I think this’ll work…”The fairy godfather flicked his wrist and Peter looked in the mirror.He stood there in a frilly pastel blue dress with pink ribbons and bows on it.

“Uh…I don’t think that’ll work fairy godfather.”Peter frowned.Although the dress was cute, it wasn’t his style.

“Call me Bennet.And what’s wrong with what you’re wearing?It’s what all the girls are wearing this year.Or so my daughter told me.”Bennet smirked.Peter gave him a dirty look.

Bennet waved his hand again and Peter stood in front of the mirror wearing a handsome tuxedo, white shirt shining brightly and the cummerbund a soft shade of grey.Peter grinned, liking how he looked.He turned to Bennet.

“Thanks, this is great!But…how am I going to get to the ball?”Peter sighed the last bit, looking dejected.He had no carriage to get there, and it was much too far to walk.“You can’t conjure me there, can you?”

“No, I can’t.Besides, all the magic ends at midnight, so even if I did, you wouldn’t have a way home.Although, seeing you walk home might be fun.”Bennet grinned.Peter glared at him and he sighed.He went to the window, looking outside.“Fine.Let’s see what I can use.”He spotted a pumpkin in the garden and waved his wand again.

The pumpkin transformed into a beautiful carriage.The wood was nice and dark and it looked very luxurious.Peter smiled, loving it.But then he noticed a problem.“How…uhm…how is it getting pulled?”

Bennet stared at him, grumbling under his breath.He looked around in vain, trying to find something he could make into horses.He was just about to give up when there was a squeak at Peter’s foot.

“You know, we wouldn’t mind helping out.We’ve done your chores and it might be nice to be a horse for a while.”Mohinder mouse said, running up Peter’s pants leg and body to sit on his right shoulder.

“Like hell!There’s no way I’m getting turned into a big, smelly creature, tied to a carriage and expected to pull it!You can just forget that idea right now!”Sylar mouse snapped, running up Peter’s other side and sitting on his left shoulder.

Bennet rolled his eyes and picked up Mohinder mouse and Sylar mouse, taking them outside.Sylar mouse bit down hard on Bennet’s thumb as he set them down, causing Bennet to curse under his breath.“Do you want me to turn you into a donkey!”He snapped at Sylar mouse.

“No.”Grumbled Sylar mouse, sulking as he went to stand by Mohinder mouse by the carriage.“Can we get this over with?I’ve got better things to do.”

“Like what?Scrubbing more pots and pans?”Bennet smirked, lifting his wand again, muttering a spell.Peter and Bennet both watched as the two mice started spinning around and there was a flash of light. Before both men stood a pair of handsome horses, one white, one chocolate brown.The white horse shook his head, stomping his feet as the brown horse laid his head across the other’s neck, soothing him.

“There, that’s done.We’ll hook them up and….”Bennet stopped, staring at Peter.

“What?!Did I spill something on my tux?Did one of the mice pee on me?”Peter said, looking accusingly at Sylar horse.

“No, but something’s missing…”Bennet murmured.Peter put his hands on his hips, glaring at his fairy godfather.

Bennet tapped his finger on his lips, thinking.“Ah, that’s it!”He smirked, waving his wand.

A ring fell onto the palm of his hand and he held it up, the firelight gleaming off of it, making it sparkle.He held it out to Peter, showing him the inscription inside.“This is for you Peter, something special.It says ‘The one that returns this to your care is your true love’, take care of it Peter and don’t lose it easily.”

“Peter!You can’t do that!Petrella isn’t supposed to know what’s going to happen in the story!”Molly grumped at Peter, giving him a sulky look.

“But Molly, everyone knows what’s going to happen anyways, why can’t he know this one little thing?Besides, he doesn’t know he’s going to lose it just that if he ever does, his true love will bring it back.”

Molly looked at Peter, thinking hard.“Okay, but…no more changes to the story, please?”

“No problem Molly, I promise.”Peter grinned, continuing the story.

Peter placed the ring on his right hand.It was a bit big but not too much.“So I have to be back by midnight?That should be okay.”He helped Bennet hook Mohinder horse and Sylar horse up to the carriage.

“If you get into trouble…you’re on your own.”Bennet smirked.“Have fun tonight and watch out for your step-mother.”He waved his wand, vanishing.Peter got into the carriage, watching as the horses brought him to the ball.

The palace looked wonderful all light up for the party.People were still milling in and Peter slipped in line with them, handing over his invitation as he entered the ballroom.He watched everyone dancing for a few minutes before going down the stairs to mingle.

Prince Nathan sat on his throne, watching everyone dance around, having fun.He was bored to tears already and wanted to be somewhere, anywhere but here.That was, until he saw the most beautiful face he’d ever seen.It took his breath away and he quickly stood up, going over to the young man in the handsome tux.

“Hello, I’m Prince Nathan.I don’t believe we've met.”He smiled warmly at Peter.

“No, I don’t think we have.”Peter gave him an unassuming smile, surprised to be talking to such a handsome prince.

“Let’s dance.”Prince Nathan took Peter’s hand, pulling him out on the dance floor.

Peter felt happy.He was having fun, dancing with the prince and enjoying every minute of it.Even when he spotted his step-mother, scowling off to the side, he didn’t care.The prince danced with him all night, gently turning anyone else away.After hours of spending time with Peter, the prince took his hand, pulling him out onto a balcony.

“I feel like I’ve known you forever.I never thought I could feel this happy with someone.”Prince Nathan sighed, holding Peter’s hand.Peter smiled shyly, ducking his head.

“Me either.I…I hope none of the girls were angry that I monopolized your time tonight.”Peter blushed lightly, staring at Prince Nathan’s hand on his.

“I don’t care what they think.I just know I want to spend time with you.”Prince Nathan wrapped his fingers around Peter’s hand, holding onto it.The clocks suddenly started chiming midnight and Peter jerked his head up.

“It’s that late already?I have to go!”Peter pulled his hand back, racing down the steps to the front walk, running to his carriage.

“Wait, come back!”Prince Nathan yelled, trying to catch the carriage.But it was too late; the carriage had pulled down the drive and had disappeared in the night.Nathan looked sadly after it.He felt something in his hand and he looked down.He held the handsome stranger’s ring in his palm and he smiled.He knew how to find him now.

Peter raced to the carriage, hopping in, hoping to get home before midnight was up.It was a lost cause and half way back to his house there was a bright flash and he found himself sitting on top of a pumpkin, dressed in rags and two mice scampering up his arm.

“Well, that bites.”Peter half-sulked for a moment before standing up.He brushed crushed pumpkin off the back of his pants, making sure the mice were secure before heading towards home.

“You know the fairy warned you.You should’ve left sooner.Only an idiot would wait until the last minute.”Sylar mouse grumbled.

“Gee, I was having fun.I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”Peter grouched back.He walked into his home, setting the mice down.“I’m going to bed before Angela and the other two get home.”He walked up to his attic room, curling up under the tattered blanket he used.He heard his step-mother and brothers coming home, bickering and fighting.Sighing, he fell asleep.

The next morning he was roughly shaken awake, being yelled by Angela to get up and do his work.She didn’t look happy that all the chores from before were done, but she didn’t think that Peter had made it to the ball.As he was scrubbing out the fireplace (and covered from head to foot with soot), he heard horses pull up to the house.Getting up, careful not to get soot everywhere, he peeked out the window.

Standing outside the house was Prince Nathan, talking to Angela, gesturing towards the house.Angela was frowning and she whispered into Thompson’s ear, watching as he came running into the house. Thompson looked around, spotting Peter.He grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, shoving him in the pantry room, locking the door.“Mother said you’re to stay here until after the prince leaves, said shecan’t have you embarrassing us.”He grinned at Peter, whistling as he walked off, swinging the key from his finger.

“Well, that sucks.”Peter sighed.He sat on the floor, elbows on knees, chin on his fists.“Now how am I supposed to meet the prince again?”He sulked.

“That’s where we come in again.”A small voice squeaked at Peter.He looked down seeing Mohinder mouse sitting up, looking at him.Sylar mouse was behind him, not looking very happy.

“I still say we should leave him here, why does he get a happily ever after when we don’t?”Sylar mouse grumped at Mohinder mouse.

“Enough Sylar or I’m going to make you play tag with the cat.”Mohinder mouse snapped at the white mouse.Sylar huffed at him but kept quiet.

Sylar mouse ran to the door, squeezing underneath it and climbed up to the lock.He stuck his tail inside, wiggling it around, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, listening.He gave a squeak, smirking, as the door slowly swung open, letting Peter and Mohinder out.

“See!I can help, when I want to.You should be glad that I know how to pick a lock.”Sylar mouse said looking put out.Peter grinned, picking him up.

“I’m very grateful, thank you.”Peter said, setting Sylar mouse back on his shoulder.He walked outside, watching as Thompson paled and his step-mother glared.She quickly hid her anger before Prince Nathan could see it.

The princeturned, seeing the dirty boy standing in front of him.He frowned, turning to Angela.“I thought you said that you only had the two boys in your house, who’s this?”

Angela paled but put a smile on her face.“Oh, he’s nothing your highness, just our servant boy, not worth your time.”She put a hand on Prince Nathan’s arm, trying to steer him away from Peter.Prince Nathan glared at her hand, picking it up like it was something disgusting and let go of it.He walked over to Peter as Angela, Thompson and Bob all shot dirty looks at him.

“Hello.I was wondering if you’d be willing to try this ring on for me…”Prince Nathan gave him a hesitant smile, holding out the ring.Peter nodded, holding his hand out.

“I’d be glad to, your highness.”Peter said softly.Prince Nathan slipped the ring slowly onto Peter’s finger in a second that seemed to take a lifetime and they both let out breaths they didn't realize they had been holding at its perfect fit.There was a sudden flash and Peter blinked, trying to see more then just spots in front of his eyes.He was finally able to focus and he saw an equally blind Prince Nathan staring back at him.

“You are the one I met last night!”Prince Nathan breathed, staring at Peter, walking around him.Peter noticed the ring the prince had put on his finger.It shone a brilliant gold color, like it was on fire.

“You’re my true love!”Peter cried, jumping on Prince Nathan, knocking him to the ground.Prince Nathan let out a huff of air, trying to breathe.Peter hugged him so tight he thought for sure he was going to die.When Peter finally let him go, and helped him up off the ground, Prince Nathan smiled.

“I’ve been looking all over for you!I must ask, will you…will you marry me?”Prince Nathan asked, getting down on one knee.

“Oh yes!Gladly!”Peter exclaimed, clapping his hands.He grabbed Prince Nathan, pulling him close, starting to kiss him and…

“Peter!You promised you wouldn’t tell Molly any more fairy tales!”Mohinder exclaimed, making Peter jump.

“But she asked so nicely Mohinder, how can you say no to that face?”Peter said, looking over at Molly who gave Mohinder her big puppy dog face.Mohinder looked at her in exasperation, shaking his head.

“Fine, but I think it’s time for someone to go to bed.”Mohinder said.“Say goodnight to her and come have some wine.”He left the room, followed by Nathan.

Peter gave Molly a kiss on the cheek.“Night Molls, sweet dreams.”He said softly, tucking her in.

“Next time, you’re telling me Little Red Riding Hood, right?”Molly whispered, giving Peter a hopeful look.

Peter looked to see if Mohinder was looking, giving Molly a quick nod and a grin.“You got it.”


End file.
